Forum:Long Spaces
I'm sure some of you may have notice this already but for those who haven't I bring them up to speed to this problem. There seems to be some editors who have been placing long spaces between templates, most notably the navigation ones at the bottom. Since it seems to be abit too widespread to be just a single editor, I decided to try editing the wikia through a different computer. To my surprise, it seems the spaces are apparently caused by something in site. I'm not exactly sure what is the cause but at least it proves that there isn't some kind of prankster doing this. Mugiwara Franky 14:17, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :It seems to only affect anons, probably some new users as well. Really don't fully understand what is going on. Mugiwara Franky 14:35, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :We could try reporting the problem... I had something simulair with the main page, it does this from time to time, it adds things to tables while in Rich Text mode. I wouldn't be sure, but Rich text MAY be what causes the anons to get spaces. If it causes oddities in one thing, maybe it causes them in another? :-/ One-Winged Hawk 16:01, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::I kinda think so too cause when I edited as an anon when testing it out, this Rich Text thing popped out. What is this Rich Text thing anyway? I don't know too much about due to my preference setting in viewing the wikia. Mugiwara Franky 16:06, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::There are two ways to edit: Rich text or Source. ::Rich text is an "easy" editing system that acts as you would expect from say, M.Word. Source is the typical coding where you enter things manually, its what we started from the beginning using. You now: , , all this coding stuff we should be familair with. You CAN switch between the two, but once you save in Rich text format, thats when you get probs. Rich Text adds oddities, I saw this happen once in another similar site, which is why I made a fuss and a half about Rich text coming here. Also, Rich text comes up by default usually which ticks me off. ::If I knew how to make source dominate I'd set my profile to edit that way preferably. Both you, me and several others have been here long enough to have only to worry with Source Text anyway, Rich Text to us is pretty useless; its for noobs mostly. One-Winged Hawk 16:29, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::I see. Though I'm an admin, I have no idea how to set this Lazy Text off. If I find out how, I think I'll turn it off so that it'll stop causing problems for the site. Mugiwara Franky 16:42, 18 August 2009 (UTC) ::::Okay so far as I understand seen here, it's something that's more of a preference setting than something a wikia admin can change. I'll try to ask help from the main wiki for this matter. Mugiwara Franky 16:51, 18 August 2009 (UTC) :::::Thw site calls source text "wikitext"... For some odd reason. I'll note that much. :-/ One-Winged Hawk 17:15, 18 August 2009 (UTC)